Waking up
by AzureLokio
Summary: Just a chance meeting really. Somehting I wrote during the half-term.


**Part one.**

Damon walked straight towards her, might as well be direct, but he walked slowly giving himself a last chance to assess his choice and decide if it would be stimulating enough or not. By the way, that she was currently just standing there, not noticing him, staring upwards, had him feeling slightly disappointed. Oh well, once he had fed he would look elsewhere for the rest! Well she wasn't that tall, a bonus considering his height, making him taller; something he found rare these days. But the _way _she was staring, Damon glanced at the sky knowing that the sun was just about to disappear, but _that_ was what she was staring at with a look on her face almost like pinning. Damon stopped in his tracks; she was waiting for the night! Damon leaned against the climbing frame and watched her as the last light disappeared from the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. She felt so still, sedated almost like humans when they slept. His senses told him that this human girl was asleep; when she was obviously awake! Behind him the Sun vanished, his Power instantly strengthened, and Damon felt the girl _wake-up? _But, no that was right. At exactly the moment his Power increased, she giggled; her skin flushed, her eyes shined and reflected the moonlight and her energy and awareness soared! Well Damon was immediately interested! Disappointment? What was that? Damon pushed away from the metal bars and stalked towards her.

Bella giggled and tried to stop but it just made her laugh harder, when she finally succeeded in stopping, she found herself chocking. You know the kind of chocking where you don't seem to be able to get enough air in your lungs and your stomach starts to cramp? Bella got giggling fits every night without fail. Another good reason, besides the urge to run, to be outside when it got dark! She'd learnt her lesson at one of her friend's sleepovers that they had ambushed her into; and she had collapsed into hysterics and received the scariest evils, she had ever seen. Later she found out that she'd burst her guts just after everybody else had revealed their favourite positions! You can believe that she'd paid dearly for that!Suddenly thinking of what she'd done to do to make it up to her mates, her laughter stopped. Funny that! Bella sighed, and then jumped about a foot in the air; a walking fantasy was directly en route for her! She suddenly adored this park and she was even willing to like the snobs around here, if only he was real and not just an extremely vivid product of her overactive imagination! Please, Please! God, he was gorgeous! He looked European…Italian! Pale with dark hair, eyes, and inches taller than her, she could tell she would come to his chest, probably just beneath his collarbone; it didn't bother her she was used to it. Bonus for waking up at night; the opportunity to meet utterly scrumptious boys up's a few notches! Bella was now smiling fiercely at him, as he got closer. The look in his eyes made her stomach knot and tighten; it made her want to laugh again. She was definitely going to have some fun tonight! Hey! If he was good enough, she might be taking a nice little Italian boy home with her. Wouldn't Mum be pleased!

She was oblivious to his approach so far; Damon had the vaguely amusing impression that he was something like a dark storm on a collision course with a lighting rod! He hadn't been looking at her as anything other than a meal, but now he _really_ looked at her. He didn't know how he could have missed it but she looked Italian; dark Brunette waves curling at the ends, Black lashes surrounding deep sapphire eyes but with the fair-skinned inheritance from this country and the small delicately tinted, Rosebud lips, so famously boasted by this country. The combination made her the most _Bella _girl he'd seen in a while. Damon felt a grin tug at his mouth; she had the giggles! There was something totally endearing about a girl giggling; Damon suddenly realised he wanted her! Just then, she stopped laughing and seemed to regain the ability to see and jumped, meeting his eyes from meters away. He almost laughed aloud at her expression; her face had the look you would expect to see after freezing cold water had been thrown over someone! He continued towards her and as he covered the ground left between them, she started to grin intensely at him and he rewarded her with an immoral little grin of his own. Damon was surprised, as he felt her interest levels peek yet again! How much energy did this girl have? He made a promise to himself that he would find out.

"I may just be weird, but I find the sight of a young girl standing alone in a dark park; strange!"

Bella laughed. He sounded just like the people in her college tutor! Another bonus; she'd been worried that he'd turn out to be one of those _Pretty Boys_! Bella couldn't stand the idea of having to entertain a conversation with one of those! Ok so Bella came from the west of London but that didn't mean she couldn't be refined; anyway, her mother had never had the time to teach her Italian so she figured that she'd make up for it by knowing the best of the English language. And that possibly meant that she might owe the snobs an apology!

"Really! Well I'm Bella!" She offered her right hand to him and took a step forward. The Boy raised an eyebrow ironically.

"Yes I was just thinking you were!" He clasped her hand laughter glinting in his eyes, "Damon Salvatore." Bella giggled, switched her hand in his and pulled slightly on his arm, inclining her head towards the woods behind her.

"Want to walk with me so you can be sure that I'm not alone in the dark, Mr Saviour?" They had just introduced themselves and there was already witty word play going on! Bella's good feeling was starting to make her stomach knot into tight coils; she couldn't believe her luck! Bella had come to realise that what she dreamed about during the day, she often had the drive and confidence to do when night came and if he wanted the same thing she did; then she couldn't wait to get him under the cover of the trees!It took Damon everything he had not to laugh; he didn't have to do a thing! The girl, Bella as she so ironically turned out to be named, would succeed in doing it all for him.He yielded to her pulling arm and taking a step into the shadowed shelter of the trees, brought him just centimetres from her body.

" Of course, I will. I wouldn't want to put a black mark on my title, would I?"

"No, you wouldn't!" Then she tuned and started walking, so Damon followed but at slightly slower pace. Walking like this allowed him to observer her, not that she wouldn't notice but it seemed to be something that him and the male species, couldn't help doing. Her long silky hair had turned black with the complete absence of sunlight and it swayed wildly behind her, emphasizing the swing of her delicate hips. She glanced back every-now and then, catching him looking her over more closely and laughing gently in response. It was delicious to Damon; this game, they were playing against each other. He found her teasing almost unbearable; but he would let her find her desired place.


End file.
